


【授权翻译】Maybe we didn't need that supply run after all

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伴侣 - Freeform, 发情期, 平行世界 - 末世, 成结, 末世, 污
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Castiel陷入了麻烦。他的抑制剂在几天前就用完了，完全寄希望于下一次补给行动。但Dean却取消了这次行动，说是什么“被Croats包围了”之类的。现在Castiel将在他成为Omega后，第一次进入发情期。更糟的是，在这个充满了天启开始之后就落单的、欲求不满的Alpha的营地里，他是唯一一个尚未结成伴侣的Omega。拜托，他的小屋甚至连个门都没有。





	【授权翻译】Maybe we didn't need that supply run after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teller_of_tales_and_hero_of_songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teller_of_tales_and_hero_of_songs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Maybe we didn't need that supply run after all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396821) by [claimingsanctuary (teller_of_tales_and_hero_of_songs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teller_of_tales_and_hero_of_songs/pseuds/claimingsanctuary). 



> Many thanks to emmarowene for letting me translate this awesome story into Chinese! <3

Castiel怒不可遏地穿过营地，有如狂风过境。营地里任何一个清楚他在盛怒时会做出什么的人，都聪明地选择了远离他。

任何人，显然，那个新来的除外。

前几天，他们捡回了那个新来的。这家伙正被一群Croats追赶，然后Dean，Castiel和其他人发现了他。Castiel内心不再是天使的那部分希望他们就这么原地丢下他。不消半小时，Castiel就把他归类为自大的白痴Alpha——如果他们不是在天启时代的话，这人多半会因为强暴Omega而入狱。

那个新来的径直挡在了Castiel面前，为了不和这个傻大个撞到一起，Castiel只能停下了脚步。那人垂眼看着Cas，眨了眨眼：“怎么了，甜心？你看起来很不安。有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“不。”Cas说道，瞪着那人，希望他可以听懂暗示，别再挡住前天使的路。

当然，事情永远不会这么简单，特别是在他表现为Omega后。

“你确定？可我认为我能让你感觉更好……”那人的声音逐渐低下去，把手伸向了Castiel的腰。Castiel抓住了那人的手腕，扭向一边，那个Alpha惨叫着跪在了地上。尽管他已经承担不起这样的浪费，Cas还是使用了一些他残存无几的荣光，确保这个Alpha一直跪着，直到他明白这点。

“你是新来的，那么让我告诉你一些事情。我是上帝的天使，我真实的形态和你们的克莱斯勒大厦一样高。毫无疑问在这一切开始之前，你强迫过一些Omega和你上床，我可不是那些只会傻笑的Omega，况且我也不会容忍任何人这么对我。”Cas怒吼着，松开了Christopher——他的大脑突然反应出这个名字——的手臂，伴着怒气继续前行。

Cas立马意识到，刚才他这么做多半是种愚蠢的行为。他通常会更明智一点，不去惹恼一个受荷尔蒙驱使的、高大的Alpha。为了保护自己，他尚未习惯于留意人们的性别称谓——至少作为一个天使，这并不重要。他在心中默默做了个记录，将来要警惕这个Chris。希望自己不用从一开始就要担心这个。

因为，很明显Cas成为人类还没多久，不清楚接下来会发生什么——更别说作为一个Omega了。在Lucifer和天启降临之前，Omega的日子就很艰难。在尚未了解这么多之前，Castiel就早已听够了Sam夸夸其谈的所谓“Omega人权”。但是，现在这一切都变得更糟了。

这让Castiel回想起，为什么他一开始会生气。

与此同时，他到达了目的地。

没有敲门，Cas径直推开了Dean小屋的那扇门。到目前为止，他已经在进入Dean的小屋时目睹过任何可以想象到的场景。看起来前猎人并不存在什么羞耻心——或者是隐私观念——所以Cas对于直闯进屋不再有任何顾虑。

幸运的是，当Cas闯进门时，Dean并没有在和他这个礼拜的Beta女孩儿调情。Cas不清楚Dean是怎么做到的，但他就是做到了——在这后天启时代的营地里，其他人都在为了生存而奋斗，Dean却依然保持着他“拔吊无情”的生活作风。并且，Cas似乎是唯一一个因为这件事而受到折磨的人。他假设自己应该为了她们只是Beta而感到高兴，至少直到现在，Dean不会爱她们更甚于爱Cas。

Dean正坐在桌子边上，Chuck靠在一旁休息。Rita也在那儿，还有其他几个人一起围着桌子坐在一起。但Cas完全没有注意到其他人，只是注视着Dean。

Dean慢悠悠地抬起头，看向新来的访客。当他终于看清来者是谁时，似乎完全没有被Omega脸上的愤怒所震惊。“嘿，Cas。”

“你做了什么？”Castiel咬牙切齿地问道，双手在身侧紧握成拳。

Chunk来回看着他们，紧张地咽了口口水。Chuck是个Beta，但他没有那种强烈的嗅觉，来分辨Dean和Cas散发的阵阵怒气。然而不幸的是，当Dean和Cas愈发频繁地发生争执后，整个营地都会被他们波及。

“我取消了明天的补给行动，”Dean耸了耸肩，就好像这是世界上最简单的一件事。Cas对着他发出了一声咆哮，Dean站了起来，更低沉而粗鲁地吼了回去。Castiel或许是他最好的朋友。但即便是Dean，也不会容忍一个Omega在所有人面前这样挑战他。

“Cas。”他警告道。

“你已经推迟好几天了，Dean，”Cas说道，放低了声音，听起来更像是抱怨，让Alpha平静了下来。“我需要补给。”

“Cas，”Dean叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，“我们现在被Croats包围了，所有其他人的物资都可以再撑一个星期。我可不会为了你的那些毒品而让所有人去冒生命危险。”

“不只是那些，Dean！”

“好吧，我很抱歉。你只能接受撤退或者别的什么，伙计，我们现在可不能冒着险出去！”

“这不是接受撤退的事，Dean！我要进入发情期了！”

Dean愣住了，发出了惊讶的抽气声，跌坐回椅子里。屋里的其他Alpha则饶有兴致地转头看着Cas，鼻子蠢蠢欲动，明显在寻找空气中Omega发情的气味。

“嘿！”Dean大吼着，挥拳砸向桌面。Cas被这声响吓得跳了起来，但Dean并不是在针对他。“出去，所有人，现在。”

Alpha们嘟囔着，却不敢违背Dean，他们中的大部分都在离开之前瞥了Castiel一眼。对比之下，Chunk飞快地逃离了Dean的怒火，差点被自己绊倒。

如果任何人会是个Omega，那个人应该是Chunk才对。Cas想着，叹了口气。

当屋里只剩他们两人时，Dean松了口气。“你没有抑制剂了。”

“已经几天了。”Cas点点头，双手环抱着自己的身体。空气中还徘徊着Alpha的怒气，而Castiel愚蠢的本能告诉他自己，要试着让自己看起来尽可能的渺小且没有威胁。如果Dean注意到的话，他什么都没有说。

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“那当然是我的错，”Castiel嘲弄道，“原谅我不想对着所有人广而告之我那令人羞耻的身体功能。”

“这根本没有什么可羞耻的，Cas。作为一个Omega完全没有任何问题。”Dean已经告诉过他无数次了。

“这话由强壮、受欢迎的Alpha说出来，还真是有信服力。”Cas翻了个白眼。“Dean，你根本不知道对你来说这是多么简单。”

“你就不能……我不知道，看看也许其他Omega还有没有抑制剂？或者别的什么？”Dean问道，回到当前的问题上。他注意到Castiel平时那令人垂涎的气味正在变得更加甜美，知道自己现在必须回到正题。

“那行不通的，Dean。就算行得通，他们没有任何人在使用抑制剂，他们都有自己的Alpha来照顾他们的发情期。”

“哦，好吧。”Dean咕哝着，至少是礼节性地露出了抱歉的表情。“呃，我很抱歉。我真的无法冒险组织这次补给行动。Cas，你只能忍受这次发情期了。”

“忍受发情期。”Cas不带感情地重复着这句话，深深地吸了口气。在天使们离开、他的荣光消逝之后，他从未经历过发情。他苦涩地回想起，那时，他曾以为成为一个Omega会让Dean渴望他。

“好吧，我会挨过这次发情，”他低吼着，用双手比划着引号，“就在那位于营地中央的小屋里，凡是个有鼻子的Alpha就能闻到，我这个营地里唯一没有伴侣的Omega，差不多是在哀求着谁来用他的结满足我！”

“那就把你的门锁上！”Dean咆哮着，指甲近乎痛苦地陷进了掌心里。

“我的小屋根本没有门，Dean！我他妈的要怎么办？”

“那就是你选择成为那该死的嬉皮士所带来的后果！”Dean呵斥道。

Cas准备反驳，他理应把Dean的语调当作一种停止的信号。他的声音，或是他身上紧绷的、似乎随时要爆发的肌肉，又或是那在他们之间翻涌的Alpha信息素。但是，如果说Castiel在他成为人类后从Dean身上发掘了什么的话，那便是Dean的冲动。

“也许我该去找个愿意帮助我的Alpha，”Cas挖苦道，“那个新人的名字叫什么来着？Chris？”

“你不会那么做的。”Dean说着，大跨几步靠近了Castiel。他并没有在威胁他，声音中也不带有占有欲甚至保护欲，只是在陈述事实。毕竟，还有谁比Dean更了解Cas？

“是的，我不会的。”Cas叹了口气，“但是我想说的是，我未必有选择的余地！那个白痴不能自控地围着我转，如果他在我……的时候闻到了我的气息——”

“他对你做了什么吗？”Dean质问道，侵入了Castiel的个人空间。这次，Dean的语调中既有保护欲，也有独占欲。Castiel对着Dean眨了眨眼，享受着这来自他渴望了数年的Alpha的亲近。现在他距离他只有几英寸而已，Cas只想伸出他的手来——

“Cas！你还在听着吗？”

“……嗯？”

“我在问你，他有没有尝试对你做什么。”

“呃，大概吧。不过我自己解决了。”

“你……你自己解决了？那他妈的是什么意思，Cas？”

Cas皱着眉，“意思是你不用为此感到担心。”

“那个忘恩负义的蠢货，”Dean怒气冲冲地吼着，“就该把他留在那些Croats那里。”

Cas终于控制不住自己了。或许晚些时候，他会把这一切归罪于荷尔蒙。“这算什么，Dean？”

“呃，什么？”Dean眨眨眼，对Omega突然而来的怒火感到诧异。

“你根本就没有理由对他感到生气，Dean！他怎么就不能尝试些什么了？你可没有对我宣告过所有权！Chris完全有理由会认为我是单身并且可以骚扰的！”

“你是认真地在替那个卑鄙小人说话吗？”

Castiel叹了口气，“比起在‘替他说话’，我更多的是在指责你。”

“好吧，去你的，Cas。如果有下次，我可不会妨碍你和某个精虫上脑的Alpha。你可以全部自己解决。”Dean说着，转身准备离开小屋。

“Dean，等等。请你试着理解一下，我只是不能忍受你的这些行为举止，就好像你是我的Alpha一样。而你……”

你实际上不想成为我的Alpha，“……并不是我的Alpha。”

Dean看起来像是受了什么打击，而Castiel完全没有意料到他会是这个反应。“我听见了，Cas，响亮而清楚。”

他说错什么了吗？Cas试着回想，刚才自己是否说了什么让Dean感到不安的话。然而在他的大脑一片混沌、皮肤开始发痒——这些意味着发情期即将开始的征兆——他几乎无力去回想这些。况且，Dean依然离他这么近。

Dean转身离去，但Cas抓住了他的胳膊。“等等，Dean！别走！”

Cas向Dean投过去一个大大的、受伤的狗狗眼——在这一切……发生之前，Sam教他的。“我是想问，如果我只能忍受这次发情，我是否可以……你介不介意我呆在这里？大概几天的样子？”

Dean的眼睛突然睁大，张着嘴，挤出两句话：“你想呆在这儿？在你发情的时候？”

“如果那样可以的话。”Cas安静地说道。

“我不知道，Cas。如果你不想成为我的Omega的话，也许你不该表现得就好像你是我的Omega一样。”

“我不是那个意思，Dean！我的意思是……当你做出那些行为的时候，会让我感到困惑。这打破了那些化学平衡……算了，没什么。但是，Dean，你的小屋在营地的边上。即便有哪个Alpha闻到了我的气味，他们也不敢冒那个风险来闯入另一个Alpha的领地，特别是你的领地。求你了？”

Omega那双惊恐的蓝眼睛压垮了他，Dean叹了口气。不止一次，Cas可以撕开他的胸口，挖出他的心脏，踩在脚下。然而Dean还是会去做任何他让他做的事情。刚刚他差不多就这么做了，同时还听着那些“别表现得就好像你是我的Alpha一样”的胡言乱语。

“好吧。当然，你可以在你……的时候留在这里。”Dean说着，声音越来越轻。

“发情的时候？”Cas接过话，抬起一侧眉毛。

“对，就是那个。你觉得你还剩多少时间？”Dean问到，好奇地嗅着周围的空气。

“别这样！Dean！”Cas窘迫地吸着气，拍了一下Dean的胳膊，“不要再这样闻我的气味！”

“抱歉，”Dean笑了。明明在一分钟之前，这Omega还是如此的愤怒，现在却成了一团红着脸的小可爱。“我可不知道我不该这样。所以？还有多久？”

“直到发情期开始？我不知道，毕竟我没怎么经历过。可能一天？上次大约是隔了几天才开始。”

“我记得那次，”Dean叹着气，抬手揉着脸，“连续几个星期闻起来就他妈的就像一篮水果。”

“如果我的发情期给你造成了麻烦，我很抱歉，Dean。”Cas斜视着Dean，说道。

“不，我不是那个意思。只是……算了。你可以随意呆在这儿，我会确保几个Omega每隔几小时来查看你的状况。”

“不！”Cas突然惊慌起来，重新抓住Dean的胳膊，紧紧握住。“你要去哪儿？”

“我不知道。我在考虑你在我这里的时候，我去你那儿呆着。”

“你不能把我一个人留在这儿！” Castiel控诉着。如果他还处于正常状态的话，现在的样子会让他自己感到尴尬。可目前他已经开始感觉到皮肤下传来的热度——特别是他紧贴着Dean胳膊的那部分。

“Cas，放手！”Dean吼道，从Omega意外用力的手掌中抽开。“伙计，我愿意为你做很多事，但那可不包括在你发情的时候把我自己和你锁在一个小小的屋子里。”

Castiel立刻松开了Alpha的胳膊，哆嗦着。“没错，问出这种问题，是我太欠考虑了。谢谢你同意让我留在这儿。当然，我在这儿的时候你可以呆在我的小屋。”

Dean立马意识到自己说错了什么。又一次。他并不是对Cas感到厌恶之类的，虽然Cas像是这么认为的。该死，那和事实差了十万八千里。但他也无法对Cas解释什么。

“Cas？”

“怎么了，Dean？”

“呃，该死，没什么。”

Castiel深吸了一口气，近距离观察着Dean。“好吧，Dean，如果你不介意的话，我想睡一会儿。明天我将会度过漫长的一天，试着用手指来干我自己。”Cas直白地说着，转身消失在Dean的卧室里。

Dean站在厨房中央，和自己的内心斗争着。然后，坦白地说，他输了。他所有的本能都在叫嚣着，让他跟着那Omega进屋，把他拖到床上，彻底把Cas变成他的人。

随着一声细小的叹息，他转过身，差不多是逃离了这间小屋，重重关上了门。

====================================================

几个小时后，Dean漫无目的地闲逛着（垂头丧气，好吧，他是垂头丧气地闲逛着。试着不要去想，他最好的朋友马上就要进入发情期了。）这时，一个叫Jack的Alpha跑到了他的跟前。

“嘿，Dean，我之前给你的名册，还在你那儿吗？我要把它拿回来一会儿。”

“好吧，我现在没把它带着，兄弟。”Dean说着，举起空着的双手向Jack示意道。

“没关系，我去你的小屋里拿。”

“没问题。”Dean耸耸肩，任由Jack从他身边经过。隔了一会，他突然意识到那个Alpha说了什么。几乎是同时，他抓住Jack的肩膀，猛地把他拽回来。“等等！你不能过去！”

“哇哦！为什么不可以？”Jack吼着，看起来有点暴躁，他抽回了被Dean抓住的胳膊。“这他妈的是干什么？”

Dean翻了个白眼。“没什么。听着，你现在就需要那东西吗？”

“呃……不，我可以等到明天。”

Dean瑟缩了一下。“那就更糟了。在这儿等着。我去拿给你。”

“嗯……好吧。那是为什么？”Jack问道。

“因为我的小屋现在不太方便，而且我绝对不可能让你进去。”

Jack回想起之前的会议。“那么，Castiel正和你一起，我没猜错吧？”他笑着，把Dean的沉默当作了承认。“听着，我不知道你怎么想的。在这个营地里，没有任何Alpha胆敢打你的Omega的主意，不管他有没有发情、或是结成配偶。”

Dean知道，他理应否认“Castiel是他的Omega”那部份，尤其是在Cas说了不想让他成为他的Alpha之后，但话到嘴边却是：“很好，请原谅我的谨慎。”

“当然。”Jack回答道，随意地耸耸肩。“如果你要让我去那儿的话，我反而会变得一团糟。”

“是啊，没错。”Dean说着，转过身，“晚点见。”

Jack点点头，看着Dean离去，把手插进了口袋里，自言自语道，“今天我是没可能拿到那份名册了。”

好吧。

在Dean沿着台阶走回他的小屋时，Dean意识到自己对此变得比他想象中的还要兴奋。他有很好的理由回到那儿，不是吗？Jack真的很需要那份名册，对吧？我的意思是，虽然他没有明确这么说，而且重新写一份也花不了他多少时间，但他还是很需要那份名册的。再说，Cas多半还没进入发情期。他自己说了，还有一天。

Dean敲敲门。“Cas？”他呼唤道，“我可以进来吗？我只需要很快地从桌子上取些东西。”

他没有得到回应，Dean猜想Cas大约是睡着了，然后推了推门。Dean皱着眉，发现门被锁上了。他可以不费吹灰之力地撬开它，但如果是Cas锁上了门，那他多半有什么很好的理由。

“Cas？”他又呼唤了一次，想再确认一下。

Dean正要转身回到Jack那儿，告诉那家伙他只能等个几天了。这时，咔哒一声，门突然打开了。

Cas站在门口，看起来简直糟透了。他眼神恍惚，头发乱糟糟的——比平时还要乱——还有，他的衬衣扣子全部散开了。那件衬衣，是Dean的。意识到这点，Dean发出了一声低吼。

随后，那个气味击中了他。从那个气味看来，Cas已经完全进入发情期了。天哪，他闻起来简直太棒了。Dean的脑海中只剩下无限循环的——占有他！结成伴侣！我的！——有如魔咒环绕。

他向前跨了一步，残存的最后一丝理智让他停了下来。Dean咆哮着，更多是对着他自己，而不是别的什么。这是Cas，Cas并不想要他。

Cas什么都没说，只是轻轻地呜咽着，这个声音让Dean瞬间忘掉了一切。Dean把Omega推进了屋，自己也紧随其后，用力关上了身后的门。Castiel欣然地伸出手，缠上Dean的夹克外套，将他拉向自己。

就目前来说，Dean或许还可以阻止自己。而当Castiel的嘴唇突然覆上他的，就不再有任何可能性。当他终于可以感受这肖想了很多年的柔软双唇，当他把Castiel搂在怀里，特别是当他正被这世界中最美好的气味所包围时，就算他想，Dean也没法让自己推开眼前的Omega。

当他意识到自己正在回应Cas的吻之前，他已经在亲吻Castiel了。Cas也积极地回吻着他。

Dean搂住Omega的腰侧，让那温暖、顺从的身体紧贴着自己。Castiel的呼吸迟滞了一下，抬起一只手，搭在Dean的肩膀上来稳住自己。

他理应感到担忧，Cas正在发情。而当Castiel在Alpha的唇间呼出一记细微的低吟时，他脑海里的Alpha部份就只剩下“去他的”，更不用提Cas抬起胳膊勾住了Dean的脖子。

“Dean，”他喘息着，攀着Dean的脖子把他拉得更近。

Dean突然把两人转过来，向后退着，直到他的Omega被按在墙上。他抓住Omega的双手手腕，把它们钉在他的头两侧。Dean后退着，欣赏着Cas现在这彻头彻尾令人蹂躏的模样——喘着气，闻起来像是罪孽。然后Dean便笑了。Cas在他的压制下局促不安地扭动着，想要把自己的身体靠向Alpha，并试着挣脱自己的双手来触摸对方。

Dean将一条腿滑进了Cas的两腿之间，倾过身偷偷吻了他一下，缓慢而慵懒，Cas漏出了一声极为细小的啜泣。在两人嘴唇分离之前，他摆动了一下臀部，Cas的低泣变为了大声呻吟。

既然现在他抓住了他的Omega——顺从地被他抓在了手心里，脑海中残忍的那部分替他做下了一个决定，他要慢慢地享受这件事。

Dean折磨人般地在他的皮肤上留下了几处恰到好处的牙印，Cas可怜兮兮地哀鸣起来。Dean把Omega的胳膊举过头顶，交叉后单手握住了Castiel的双手手腕。他空闲的那只手顺着Omega的身体一路往下，在裸露的乳头处停留了一会儿，打着圈，然后继续向下。

当Dean的手触及Castiel的内裤时，Omega低吼了一声，试着把身体靠向那只手。Dean抽开了他的手，命令道：“放松点。”

Castiel愤愤不平地哼了一声，彻底放弃了抵抗，任由自己的身体在墙面垂下。所以，目前唯一支撑着他的，便是Dean箍着他的那只手。

“本以为你至少还有一天，”Dean拉开自己和Omega的距离，捕捉着他的呼吸。他用牙齿啃咬着Castiel的下唇，又向前耸动了一下臀部，加大了啃咬的力度。

Cas因此呻吟起来，同时向Dean甩去一个气呼呼的眼神——尽可能地在自己身体的每一寸都被Alpha压住时，表现出生气的样子。与此同时，他几乎是因为渴求而颤抖起来。

“显然，”Cas压低了声音，啃咬着Dean的下巴以示报复，“我弄错了。”

“嗯……”Dean哼着，再一次慢慢地向前顶了一下。

Cas低吼了一声。“Dean，来吧，”他歪着头，对着Dean露出了脖颈，呜咽着。

“操。”Dean啃着Cas的下颚，慢慢向下，吮吸舔舐着Omega跳动的脉搏。

“我喜欢你这么求我，Cas。”他在Castiel的脖颈处咕哝着。

Cas的身体因为这句称赞而兴奋起来，尽管他大脑中仍保持理性的那部分还在愤愤不平。他低声啜泣着，感觉到一股新鲜的液体从身体里流出。

“你要知道，我在期盼着你能回来。”

Dean愣住了。他后退了一步，甚至松开了Castiel的双手，盯着Omega。“是吗？”

突然失去支撑，Cas略有不满地哼哼着，向后攀着墙来保持身体平衡。“Dean，是的，很显然，我希望你回来。”Cas撅起嘴，伸手抓住Dean的夹克领子，想要把他拉近自己，而Dean却一动不动。

Cas笑了起来，决定使用另一种方法。“拜托了，Dean。我正在求你，现在。”

“等一等，Cas，”Dean吼着，向前走了一步，但仍然没有触摸Omega。Cas呻吟了起来。

“嘘，我知道你在发情，宝贝。但……如果你没有在发情，你是不是还会……”

Castiel皱起眉，“我是否还会想要你？”

Dean点点头。

即使在发情期间，Castiel依然使出力气向着Alpha翻了个白眼。“是的，Dean。你必须得知道，我几年前就爱上你了。现在能不能请你马上操我——”

Cas的话语被封在了Dean的吻里。Dean毫不费力地把他抱了起来，托着他，好让他把双腿围在Dean的腰侧。他们又一次亲吻起来，尽管那轻浅而浮躁，却包含了他们多年未曾说出口的所有事情。在Cas撤回时，Dean闭着双眼，脸上带着微笑。

“Dean，”Cas说着，企图把Dean从思考中拉回。Dean也许可以悠哉游哉地进行下去，但Cas正处于发情的剧烈痛苦中，他真的真的非常需要被操。“去卧室。”

Dean轻笑着，抱着Cas走向他的卧室。“你确定吗，Cas？”他一边走着，一边问道，“我可不是随便的人，特别是对你。如果我们这么做，那我们就会结成伴侣。”

“哦，上帝，”Cas叹着气，把前额抵着Dean的，“是的，Dean。我确定，非常确定。快一点。”

Dean毫不客气地把Cas扔上了床。“脸朝上，”他命令道，后退一步欣赏着Omega。“先把衣服脱了。”

Cas急匆匆地遵守着Dean的命令，把衬衣扔在地上。

“内裤也脱了。”Dean补充道。这次Cas犹豫了一下，睁大双眼抬头看着Dean。Dean抬起一侧眉毛，Cas扯下了自己的内裤，感到脸上发热。他躺回床上，自始至终视线没有离开过Dean。

Dean慢慢地呼出一口气，只是盯着Omega。Cas安静了五秒，开始扭动身子。Dean决定疼爱一下这可怜的小家伙。

他爬到Castiel身上，时不时在身下这饥渴的小麦色肌肤上落下亲吻——胯骨、乳头、锁骨，最终停留在Cas的唇上。

“你真是没有耐心，你知道吗？”Dean低声说着。他伸手穿过Castiel的头发然后抓住，让Omega暴露出了他的脖颈。此时，Dean进攻着他的脖子，玩着“看看能在那完美的皮肤上留下多少痕迹”的游戏，Cas呻吟起来。“欲求不满的小Omega。我的欲求不满的小Omega。完美的——”舔了一下，“——漂亮的——”咬了一口，“——小Omega。”

他一边低语着，一边向下移动，像脖子那样照顾着Castiel的乳头。Castiel正在他身下喘着气，把手插进了自己杂乱的头发里，用失去焦点的眼睛低头看着Dean。“Dean——”

“我知道，宝贝，”Dean轻笑起来。他舔了舔自己的手心，然后握住了Cas的阴茎，撸动了一下来测试Omega的反应。Cas大声啜泣着，仰起头，弓起身子，向着Dean的手心耸动着。

Dean笑了，轻咬着Castiel的膝盖，分开了Omega的腿。

Dean的手持续爱抚着Castiel的阴茎，隔了好一会儿，他才意识到Dean正在他腿间摆正位置。之后，他尽可能大地分开了自己的双腿，向后仰起头，把更多的脖颈肌肤暴露给Alpha。

Dean咆哮着，“操，你根本不知道自己闻起来有多棒，Cas。就像那该死的——”Dean吻着Case的大腿内侧，“——自助餐。嗯，我猜是……”

Cas大叫着，身体剧烈地弹了起来，他抬起头，想知道Dean正在做什么。因为，这不可能，Dean的舌头正在——

它确实在那样。

Cas呻吟着，脑袋跌落回枕头上。“Dean，”他用膝盖推了推Dean的脑袋，小声抱怨着，“别这样戏弄我。”

一声轻笑过后，Cas突然发现自己被翻过了身，屁股暴露在空气中。然后Cas感觉到一根手指围着他的穴口打圈。已经数不清这是今晚的第几次了，Cas摆动着自己的臀部，迎向那根手指。

“没有耐心。”Dean再次指责道，挥手打了一下Omega裸露的屁股。Cas大叫一声，控制住自己不要动。像是为了弥补刚才打的那一下屁股，Dean开始专注于他的舌头，舔舐着那些滑液，Cas的臀部差不多已经被它们浸湿了。

Cas大声地呻吟着，把脸埋进了枕头里。随着Dean的舌头最终突破他的括约肌，呻吟声变得越来越响。

Dean用舌头开发了他一会儿后，缩回了舌头，用两根手指替代。Omega漏出一声带着气音的啜泣，越过肩膀注视着Dean。伴随着一丝笑容，Dean用力啃了一下Castiel的屁股，留下一个印记。“欲求不满的。”

“你尝起来甚至比你闻起来更棒，你知道吗？”Dean继续道，手指进进出出来回操弄着Cas。而这个Omega，已经几乎不能连贯地说出一句话。“上帝啊，你应该看看你自己的样子。太他妈的棒了，Cas。”

他稍稍曲起手指，不怀好意地笑着。Omega大叫了一声，又很快转变为低沉的呜咽。他调整着角度，保证每一下戳刺都能顶到那个敏感点，然后看着Cas变得奔溃。

Omega彻底凌乱了，手指揪紧床单然后又松开，随着Dean手指的每一次戳弄，发出甜美、细小的啜泣声。他几乎没有注意到Dean加入了第三根手指。

“Dean，”又过了一会儿，Cas打断道，“没关系，我可以了。求你了。”

“好吧，”Dean吸着气，抽回手指。突然的空虚让Cas呜咽起来，但Alpha正忙着脱下自己的衬衣。在他扭动着甩掉裤子的时候差点摔下去，最终还是设法稳住了自己。“Cas，你确定——”

“我发誓，Dean，”Cas在枕头里嘟囔着，“如果你是要再问我一次我是不是确定——”

“不是，”Dean笑着说了个谎。他把阴茎头部对准那个入口，慢慢地推入。Cas抽着气，呻吟着，身体向后试着吞入更多。但Dean紧紧地抓住了Omega——部份是为了压制住Omega，也是为了控制住自己不要一下索取太多。

当他把自己全部送入，Dean不得不停下来保持镇定。他前倾身体，把Castiel禁锢在自己身下。Castiel歪着头，半是试图露出自己的脖子，但是Dean却趁机抓住了Omega的下巴，拉着他浅浅地亲吻着。

“老天啊，你感觉真棒。”

“如果你能动一动的话，会感觉更棒。”Cas含糊不清地说着。

Dean轻笑着，重新俯下身。“你知道吗？你发情的时候还真是伶牙俐齿。”

Castiel刚要反驳什么，随着Dean开始轻轻推送，一切都消失在了喉咙里。他唯一发出的是一声拔高的哭叫。Dean重重推入，找到了平稳的节奏，把Cas操进床单里。

Cas低泣着，手指陷入床单。Dean的手覆在他的屁股上，牢牢地固定着他的位置，多半会在那儿的皮肤上留下淤青。但Cas并不在意，因为，天哪，这感觉简直太棒了，他根本无法思考。他感到自己被填得这么满，Dean正在干他，Dean将会和他结为伴侣并且——并且Dean正在说着什么。

“感觉到了吗，Cas？感觉到我的结正在涨大了吗，宝贝？你这个样子看起来他妈的太美了，Cas，含着我的鸡巴——”

Cas啜泣着。是的，他感觉到了。哦，上帝啊，他感觉到了。他试着发出一声断断续续的呜咽，“Dean。”

在Dean的抽送下，床嘎吱作响。随着Dean的速度加快，响声愈发刺耳。

Alpha再次把体重压在Omega身上，亲吻着任何一寸可以触及的皮肤。角度的变化似乎取悦了Omega，伴随着每一下戳刺，他发出了一声声甜美、破碎的细小呻吟。Dean的抽送速度越来越快，他坚持不了多久了，特别是在他的Omega发出那样的声音，在那紧致的湿热包裹着他的时候。Dean在Cas的耳边喘着粗气。

“Dean，哦，上帝啊，这感觉太棒了——我快——”Cas喊出声。

“我知道，甜心，”Dean咬着Castiel的脖子，那儿已经开始形成一些小淤痕，“来吧，Cas。射出来吧。让我感受一下你因为我的结而射出来，宝贝。”

又抽送了几下后，Dean的结把两人捉住并锁在了一起。Cas浑身颤抖着，伴随着一声啜泣射了出来。Dean感觉到Omega体内的嫩肉紧紧裹住了他的结，而他也因此被推向高潮。他吼着，抓着Omega的头发把他向后拉起，牙齿陷入Castiel的脖颈皮肤，同时Omega竭尽全力，挤压着体内的硬物。

Cas吸着气，安静地发出一声“哦”，瘫软在Alpha的啃咬之下。

Dean舔了舔那个标记，漏出一声轻笑，“我表示同意。”他亲了亲那个咬痕，然后是Castiel的下巴，再是他的脸侧。“抱歉，最后那部分有点粗暴。”

“全程都有点粗暴，”Cas困倦地咕哝着，“我并不是在抱怨。”

Dean笑了，温柔地把他们转过来，在对方身边躺下。他拉过Cas，伸出一只胳膊搂住Omega，鼻子来回蹭着他的肩膀。“真好，这么漂亮。”他在Cas的脖颈处嗅着，喃喃自语。

“Dean，”Cas突然谨慎地开口。他现在终于可以用理性思考了，一个念头出现在他的脑海里。“你也想要这个，对吗？不是因为我的气味？”

Dean收紧了他的怀抱，低声说着，“当然了，笨蛋。很久之前就想要你了，伙计。当你变成Omega的时候，我就……”Dean把脸埋进了Castiel的头发里。“我们能不要像肥皂剧一样吗？我爱你，好吗？你也爱我。那样就可以了。”

Castiel笑了起来，依偎进Dean温暖的怀抱里。

“好。”

END


End file.
